album: Harmoni Orde
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: Pengikraran telah dilakukan, berselang 89 tahun lamanya. [dedikasi Hari Sumpah Pemuda - 28 Oktober]


_**(Nian indah budaya negeri beta...**_

 _ **Sepusaka, tiada banding di dunia...)**_

•

Pelataran pada pagi hari, Adit merasakan heningnya kata _sendiri_ , dalam renung peristiwa dalam negeri, membawa beribu-ribu memori, dalam album kenang yang dia cintai.

Salah satu, memori itu kembali lagi, menyentak renung, menghukum samaran ingat, menampar kelakuan era.

Adit terkenang, sesuatu, pemantik kembali api nasionalismenya yang hampir padam untuk berderu, mendorongnya untuk kembali berlantang, "MERDEKA!"

•

 _ **(Seribu satu malam bintang bulan meniada...**_

 _ **Oh, bunda pertiwi, ke manakah mereka...?)**_

•

 _Penjagaan ketat oleh para polisi Belanda mengekangtegangkan rapat, para peserta juangan negeri berunding ringan, demi, mengecoh mereka, agar pertemuan tidak dibubarkan paksa._

 _Dua kata ada dalam kamus larangan para polisi itu. Sekali lagi, Kamus Larangan dengan dua kata tujuan putera dan puteri ada dan tercatat di dalamnya._

 _"Indonesia Merdeka!"_

 _"Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!"_

 _"He!" Senapan polisi-polisi Belanda yang tengah berjaga-jaga di luar teracung siap lucurkan tembak. "Loe orang djangan seboet kata itoe, ataoe loe semoea mati!"_

 _"I-iyes-iyes,_ sir...'

 _Mereka berbisik, saling berbisik di belakang._

 _._

 _"Siapa jang bisa tiroe-tiroe soeara gamelan?" Pedjoeang Adit membuka kata._

 _Para pendengar terhenyak, saling melempar peluru pandang. "Oentoek apa, boeng?"_

 _Pedjoeang Adit menunjuk kepada pintu keluar. Para pendengar lainnya mengangguk tahu, pula mengernyit tidak paham. "Kita haroes mengecohi mereka," jawabnya._

 _"Mereka bisa memboebarkan paksa rapat djika kita terlaloe serioes dalam kata-kata."_

 _Peserta lainnya mengangguk-angguk. Ada yang mengangkat satu tangan. "Saja bisa, boeng! Saja tahoe banyak gamelan Djawa!"_

 _Ada yang lain. "Saja!"_

 _"Saja bisa joega, Boeng!"_

 _"Saja bisa-bisa!"_

 _Pedjoeang Adit mengangkat tangan, mempertenang suasana. "Baik. Terima kasih. Jang penting rapat berjalan lantjar..."_

 _._

 _"Roemoesan soedah djadi, ini, Boeng!"_

* * *

 **INDONESIA**

* * *

Satu kata, sembilan abjad, tersusun menjadi suatu nama, saksi dari pertumpahan darah penggerus jumlah generasi lampau. Enam puluh juta (sekian) koma sekian.

Tanah dia berpijak, tanah di mana dia bersujud, tanah di mana semua orang yang semurni dia melangsungkan hidup.

Tidak perlu dua ratus tahun untuk membuat negeri ini bangkit, tidak perlu menunggu bantuan dari negara lain untuk maju, menjadi yang seperti ini.

Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak perlu.

•

 _ **(Hasta karya indah Sang Maha Kuasa...**_

 _ **Terelu-elu, termashyurkan nan jaya...)**_

•

Anak-anak pemain kelereng, pemain petak umpet, menulisi jalanan dengan pecahan batu bata dan genting, para pengemis peminta pangan; inilah sang penampar pandangan Adit atas negeri.

Niatkan pada hastanya ingin menyapa mereka semua, membantu mereka, memberikan apapun yang benar-benar mereka butuhkan, meladeni manula dengan sepenuh hati, berlandaskan kasih yang tulus...

... namun sayangnya, sayang sekali, niat hati pula tidak sampai.

Tidak ada _**personi**_ _ **fikasi**_ negara yang bisa membantu dua puluh juta lebih pengamen, gelandangan, pengemis, dan orang yang terpinggirkan ekonominya; tanpa bantuan para putera dan puterinya.

Semua _**personifikasi**_ tidak bisa, seadidaya apapun mereka, tanpa kesadaran rakyatnya—tidak bisa.

Begitu pula dengan Adit.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mi fa sol mi'..**_

 _ **Mi' re' re' do' sol.**_

 _ **Sol sol la sol fa mi re...**_

 **~oOo~**

* * *

.°• **INDONESIAN KARA **•°.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _mempersembahkan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Adit — Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment, Indonesia.**

•

Batasan usia (minimal) R-14. Nasionalisme, Sejarah, Tragedi.

Bahasa Indonesia.

Ejaan lama demi percakapan. Bahasa sastra.

Pelataran, Komposisi, Kompetitor.

•

[PERINGATAN HARI SUMPAH PEMUDA - 28 OKTOBER 1928]

•

 _Memperkenalkan, kedua_

PERSONIFIKASI INDONESIA

.

 _ **Raden Pakuboewana Adit(ya) Perwira Noesabhirawa.**_

 _ **Prasasthipoeteri Andini Adel(ya) Dirgantari Herfanisa.**_

 _... dari fandom **Adit Sopo Jarwo**._

.

 **-INDONESIA; pada tanggal yang sama-**

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 _Pada hari ke- **28** bulan ke **sepuluh** dari satu tahun, sebuah peristiwa kembali hadir mewarnai peta persejarahan Republik Indonesia, dengan selangan waktu dua puluh tahun penantian semangat nasionalisme._

 _Pengikraran janji bakti, sumpah atas bumi pertiwi._

 _Satu-satu, muda-mudi, bersatu mencipta sebuah kekuatan yang besar dan berani di balik lemah._

 _Sejuta kata beralamat, satu sama lain menyusun suatu rencana besar bagi revolusi_ , _mencipta sejarah baru bagi lembar-lembar kehidupan bangsa Indonesia._

 _Sebuah revolusi, demi menghancurkan belenggu para penjajah._

 _Sebuah revolusi, berawal dari sebuah semangat kecil yang tumbuh di dalam batin, semangat yang dimantik-mantikkan terus hingga membesar, membentuk kekuatan atas para raga._

 _Semangat yang fleksibel, mampu menutupi diri hanya dengan penampilan luar pada para penggojlok._

 _Pembelokan pandang dari pejuang-pejuang yang memperkuat diri dan kesatuan atas segala perbedaan._

 _Alterisasi linimasa- **gagah di balik lemah,** lagi._

 _Tatapan elang muda menyalang bara, cokelat menerpa segala hangat._ _Dua puluh tahun lalu, dibatinkan adalah awal dari semua._

 _1908- ["Negara ini harus bersatu, gempur kompeni!"]_

 _Sebuah dinding batu usang yang menguat menunjukjadikan semangat, berasap dengan bumbung-membumbung tinggi, serta mengasaptakuti lawan akan berani..._

 _Sebuah kehormatan dan kesiapan hati mereka membawa kepada satu tujuan mereka, titik puncak perjuangan dan pengorbanan seluruh rakyat pendahulu Indonesia..._

 _Namun, inilah..._

 _ **NASIONALISME PERSATUAN INDONESIA!**_

•

* * *

 _ **Rasakanlah mereka: Yang tidak lagi terdengar suara tangisannya.**_

 _ **Rasakanlah suatu kehadiran: Yang tidak lagi dapat ditatap oleh netra, dari dimensi yang berbeda.**_

 _ **Dengarkanlah mereka: Yang argumen dan sorak-sorai semangatnya lapuk digerus oleh masa.**_

 _ **Kenanglah mereka: Melati dan kamboja merah bangsa.**_

* * *

•

 _Banyak dari mereka yang menyerukan kata "Merdeka!" ketika rapat, para polisi penjajah menodongtakuti dengan senapan api laras panjang dengan amunisi penuh pada saat itu juga, langsung. "Hei!"_

 _Mereka diam, beberapa merencanakan sesuatu. Yang lainnya meminta maaf separuh ikhlas._

 _Dari sinilah salah satu pembuktian..._

... Indonesia sejak dahulu memang selalu saja...

 _Punya banyak ide dan rencana untuk bertahan hidup dalam kedaruratan, banyak cara untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari batas perkiraan dan hitungan orang lain. Menggagahgigihkan penggempur pasukan penjajah._

 _Bahkan sejak zaman sebelum kemerdekaannya._

 _..._

 _Seorang Musikus muda putera bangsa mendatangi gedung ketiga di mana para peserta rapat berkumpul, seraya menenteng sebuah biola berikut alat penggeseknya, dengan secarik kertas separuh usang._

 _Mengucap salam dan segera dibalas, Musikus berjalan mendekat kepada pimpinan Kongres. "Boeng." Musikus menyerahkan kertasnya._

 _"Lagoe nasional oentoek bangsa. Kita bisa melagoekannja sekarang, setelah rapat, Boeng."_

 _Pimpinan rapat membacanya saksama, pelipisnya kemudian berkeringat dingin, dia menatap para polisi Belanda yang berpatroli di luar, yang sesekali menoleh ke dalam gedung dengan rautan tegas di wajahnya._

 _Pimpinan rapat nyaris kesulitan mengambil keputusan cepat, polisi-polisi Belanda itu bisa saja membubarpaksakan rapat jika lagu ini dilantunkan lengkap dengan lirik yang tertera di sini._

 _Bahaya, benar-benar bahaya..._

 _"Boeng, tidak bisakah..."_

•

 _ **Hormatilah mereka: Penjembatan kelam menuju cerah.**_

 _ **Elukanlah mereka: Pujian sepenuh hati atas pengorbanan.**_

•

28 Oktober, dan ini adalah hari yang bersejarah.

Adelya membuka lembaran, menyapa para kenangan lama. Hawa hangat nan nyaman merasuk ke dalam relung hati, melingkupi Adelya, memberikan hangat (lagi).

Ada apapun pada setiap lembar.

Senyum. Tangis. Suka. Duka.

"Boleh aku, mengingat kalian kembali? Menyapa kalian lagi? Berakrab-akrab dan bercengkrama selaiknya sedia kala?" Adelya menggetir, mengusap nama-nama yang ada di bagian bawah salah satu foto.

Ada namanya di sana, ditulis dengan bahasa dan ejaan Hindia Belanda, kala itu. Ejaan yang dia benci, namun sekarang menjadi ejaan yang membuatnya rindu akan 'mereka'.

 _Prasasthipoeteri Adelja Dirgantari Herphanisa..._

Ada banyak yang Adelya kenali. Maria, Soegondo, Wage Rudolph Soepratman, banyak sekali; mereka pemberi kenangan yang termanis, meskipun telah berjarak 89 tahun: Manisnya demi kenang _**masih**_ tetap ada.

Kongres Pemuda, pada sidang ketika dari tiga sidang di tiga tempat yang berbeda...

Kala itu, ketika sang naskah janji tegas para pemuda ditandatangani, para petinggi kongres dengan senyuman penuh makna saling membubuhkan tanda tangan, sebagai tanda dari diberikannya persetujuan...

 _..._

 _Tempias demi tempias rindu_

 _beliau_ _rasa,_

 _... mengungkung diri dalam_

 _lautan para lara._

 _._

 _Menampar-nampari_

 _kedua pipi,_

... _membuatnya merasakan sakit yang_

 _tidak (p_ _ernah) dinanti._

 _..._

Adelya dan Adit berpandangan, menangguk pada detik berikutnya, bersamaan.

Mereka; dua personifikasi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, menarik ingat, menolak demi lupa.

 _Kami ingin para pendahulu kembali, membawa nasionalisme yang perlahan meluntur karena fananya waktu..._

 _Hati kecil kami telah lama merindu, hangat dan lantangnya juang para masa lalu..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Do do fa la la la.**_

 _ **La la sol. mi mi mi.**_

 _ **Sol sol fa re re re.**_

 _ **Sol fa mi do.**_

 _ **Do do fa la la la.**_

 _ **La la sol mi mi mi.**_

 _ **Sol sol sol. fa mi re mi re do...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _Para peserta Kongres bertepuk tangan, tepuk tangan bangga, tepuk tangan bahagia, Indonesia telah memiliki lagu nasionalnya sendiri._

 _Lagu yang akan mengentak dunia, membuka mata dunia, akan siapa Indonesia yang sebenarnya._

 _Lagu yang akan menepuk pundak para generasi muda bangsa yang selanjutnya, mengetuk hati mereka, akan negara berharga macam apa yang mereka semua tinggali._

 _ **Ini Indonesia, satu milyar kebanggaan.**_

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Kami, poetera dan poeteri Indonesia, mengakoe bertoempah darah jang satoe, tanah air Indonesia.

Kami, poetera dan poeteri Indonesia, mengakoe berbangsa jang satoe, bangsa Indonesia.

Kami poetera dan poeteri Indonesia, mendjoendjoeng bahasa persatoean, bahasa Indonesia.

 _ **...**_

 _ **... dedikasi Hari Sumpah Pemuda, tanggal**_

 _ **28 Oktober 2017...**_

 _ **... dari pemikiran, demi nasionalisme...**_

 _ **#NasionalismeIndonesia**_

* * *

 **a/n:**

Akhirnya selesai! Haha, kupublikasi secara ilegal di sekolah, jam terakhir XDDD.

Untuk sekali ini, ehm... Bolehkah saya meminta _**reviews**_ dan _**favs**_ untuk **fanfiksi** ini? :D

Oke, akhir kata, terima kasih sudah sudi membaca karya seadanya ini. _**Salam Indonesia**_ dan **SELAMAT HARI SUMPAH PEMUDA!**

 **.**

 **— INDONESIAN KARA.**


End file.
